Balance Me
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: Just a quick one shot for Beast Boy and Raven. Shows a bit of Cy/Bee and Rob/Star in there too. NO FLAMES. Its my first time and I was just inspired to write this. I hope you all like it. Thanks TT belong to Cartoon Network


I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form

Balance Me

Chapter One: The Roof

**Third Person POV**

Raven was walking through the halls on her way to the roof. She was in deep thought.

**Ravens POV**

The silence was all I was looking for, well and peace. I just wanted to meditate before the others woke and made as much noise as possible. Now don't get me wrong I love them as much as I can. Robin is like a brother to me. We share a connection that I don't share with the others. Cyborg is just amazing to be around. We share a special bond too, he's like the big brother I'll never have. Starfire is also like my big sister. She was even willing to learn my ways with me. She learned to meditate and find the inner peace. She would sometimes even join me early in the mornings and meditate alongside me. That leaves just one person. The grass- stain as Cyborg calls him. Now everyone loves Beast Boy for his goofy annoying self. Even I enjoy him being around, not that I would ever tell him.

**Third Person POV**

Raven got to the roof only to see someone was already there. Beast Boy sat on the edge just looking over the horizon watching the wave's crash on the beach and the stars twinkle on the ocean surface. Beast Boy was in a state of calm. So calm, very unlike himself.

"Do you want me to leave Raven?"

Raven was in shock, he never asked if she wanted to be left alone. He always pushed her to the limits of her tolerance.

"No, you can stay BB. I mean Beast Boy."

He only nodded as she sat next to him on the roof top. She could tell that he was thinking and thinking deeply. She wondered what had the high energy, green changeling sitting so calm and not making any jokes.

"Beast Boy what are you thinking about"

Beast Boy continued to sit and stare out at the ocean debating with himself if he should tell her.

**Beast Boys POV**

I stare out at the ocean it was so calming in the morning, and I only came out once in a while when I couldn't sleep. Tonight I was thinking of my past life back in Africa. How much love I felt there and how much I wanted to feel that again. I know Raven saw I was thinking. And there was the question; I knew she would eventually ask.

"Beast Boy what are you thinking about"

Should I tell her what I'm thinking about? I know she might understand I know Robin and the other would. How should I tell her I miss my family my long gone family? How can I tell her I crave that love I once had? The love of the village that help raise me with my parents. How can I tell her I fear nobody will love me thanks to my green skin and these fangs? I joke the lady's dig the ears but I know they don't it's just the mask I put on every day to get me through.

"I… Raven I fear a lot of things you know that right?"

"I…" Raven begins but I cuts her off.

"I fear being alone, I fear that I will never be loved like I was once loved, by my parents, by my village. I fear that I will never be loved like that again by another. "

He broke off still watching the ocean the never changing ocean. He was now a never changing being. Always green, always the jokester, always Beast Boy.

**Third Person POV**

Beast Boy watched the ocean with unshed tears in his eyes. Raven sat staring at him in shock that he held so much pain and yet he was always so happy so energetic.

"Beast Boy I…"

**Ravens POV**

I sat staring at Beast Boy. It was so shocking to see him be sort of like me he balanced me truly balanced me.

"Beast Boy I… I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were so sad. I…"

He cut me off there with a look. The look of don't, its fine thank you. The sun peaked over the horizon and he stood and left me there. Just before he left the roof he turned back and spoke to me,

"I know you need to meditate, I'll leave you. See you later"

He left the roof then, left me in a state of shock. I had no need to meditate any longer. Beastboy shared that last bit of himself with me. I think he might have finished our bond and this bond was different. This bond was different way more different then with the others.

Chapter two: The Confession

**Third Person POV**

Raven wondered the tower for a while just thinking. She did meditate for a bit but she really didn't feel like she had to. It was a strange new thing to her that she didn't need too. She didn't know what to do with herself. So she wondered the tower thinking over this new bond. She didn't quite know what this new bond was but a new emotion seemed to have sprung forward, made herself known, stating she had always been there always in the shadow waiting for this bond to form. She had a magenta cape but otherwise looked exactly like Raven.

**Ravens POV**

I was thinking over that new bond with BB, ugh why do I keep calling him that? I've even started to call him by his real name, Garfield, though I've shortened it to Gar. Plus this new emotion, she is strange and new one I've never had. I'm beginning to wonder if I've gone crazy.

**Beast Boys POV**

I am in my room just lying on the top bunk looking out the window. Yet again I'm caught thinking about my past. I miss them so much. I know my new family loves me. The titans love me I know they do but somehow it just doesn't fill this void. I feel unbalanced. Like I'm all goofball hiding my pain with no outlet to make it stop. When will it be my turn to feel what Robin and Star feel, what Cy and Bee feel. I want to feel that with someone but I know I don't want to feel it with just anyone. I have a dark angel I see every day. She doesn't know how much she just balances out my goofball with her common sense.

**Third Person POV**

It was late at night several weeks after Beast Boy's and Raven's first talk. They have gotten to know each other more and more. Again Beast Boy sits on the roof thinking about his life now and in his past. He thinks about Raven, knowing now what he feels for Raven is more than a mere crush.

**Beast Boys POV**

I sit again on the roof because sleep escapes me again. I'm thinking way more then I use to about things. My past seems to keep haunting me and my future looks very dark and black. I know I feel for the goth girl in the group more than a friend, and more than a crush. I think with all my soul I am head over heels in love with the dark angel.

"Dear Dark Angel, you balance me. You complete my soul and my being. Could you ever return the feelings of love I have for you? My Dark Angel, answer the call of this beast."

**Ravens POV**

I've once again walked in on Gar sitting on the edge of the roof, though this time it's nearly midnight. I was about to turn away and leave him to his thoughts tonight. I planned on talking to him in the morning or when he woke up. However, just as I was about to leave I heard him speak. Thinking he was talking to me I almost answered till I noticed he hadn't noticed me yet and talked to the stars themselves.

"Dear Dark Angel, you balance me. You complete my soul and my being. Could you ever return the feelings of love I have for you? My Dark Angel, answer the call of this beast."

I sucked in a breath in almost a gasp like sound comes out of my mouth. I startled him and he turns to look at me, eyes wide and slightly fearful.

**Third Person POV**

Beast Boy and Raven stand staring at each other. Beast Boy has a slight fear in his eyes and yet he is hopeful she heard it all.

"Gar, who is the Dark Angel?" Raven questions slightly fearful of whom it could be. Secretly she hopes it's herself so she can finally tell him the truth of how she feels.

"Raven, I…" he sighs "Raven it's you. You are the Dark Angel, the angel of my dreams, the only person who has truly balanced me." He looks away fearing rejection. Raven just gasps again. Such a short pome and yet it spoke to her like non other could.

"Dear Beast, you balance me. You complete me, totally and completely. I return your feelings of love. My Beast I answer your call. I love you Garfield Mark Logan"

"I love you too Rachel Roth."


End file.
